Return
by cloy
Summary: CHAPTER 8 REDONE. It's a brand new year at Hogwarts. Hermione returns with a change that goes deeper then even Draco's vanity. What is so different? What happens when a cruel trick backfires and two unlikely people end up in hell? Or so it may seem..
1. Secrets

She had arrived. A hot September afternoon, she stepped out onto the platform. The wind blowing her now shoulder length, choppy jet black hair {which shone blue in the light if you looked closely enough}, out, fluffing it in bits on the breeze. There was make up on her face. Her skin was alabaster, striking in comparison to her newly darkened hair. There was a confident air about her. Her clothes had "conveniently shrunk" in the washer and now flattered her beautiful figure. True, she had not grown much height-wise, but the result was still the same; stunning. She received looks from everyone of the boys, and glares from all the girls as she strode airily down the platform. A cloud of whispers seemed to formulate around her, enveloping her in mystery. Who is she? Where did she come from? She's beautiful, could she be part veela? She bristled at that last comment. No way was she a descendent of one of those stupid, arrogant, vain bitches. Climbing the stairs, she entered a compartment, interrupting the chattering of a certain famously scarred boy, his redhead best friend, and the little sister who also shared the flaming hair.  
  
"Miss me?" she asked, grinning.  
  
Both boys were dumbfounded. The redhead girl rolled her eyes annoyingly, as the two boys were too busy checking this new girl out to ask her who she was, and why is it that they were supposed to miss her when they didn't even know her.  
  
"Excuse me, but I don't think we've ever met," she asked, tentatively. The girl smirked, and waiting until the boys stopped ogling her {which took quite a while}. "Don't tell me you've forgotten me already? We've only been best friends since first year." she remarked. Both boys' mouths fell open in shock. The redhead, who we will call Ginny, squealed and ran over to hug her newly made over best friend.  
  
"Wow! Is it really you?? You look beautiful!" she complimented. A certain red headed boy, whom we shall refer to as Ron, blushed a deep scarlet agreed, although it was directed more to the floor. Harry, {obviously the famous boy} smiled and ran over to hug his good friend, whom he missed terribly.  
  
"Now, tell me, what did you do to your hair??!" he asked. She smiled, showing teeth like ivory pearls, and went to sit down by Ron. It was a meaningful start to a meaningful year.  
  
Enter: Hermione. **************************************************************  
  
That night, Hermione made her way to the Grand Hall for the yearly feast. She had been checked out and questioned all day. She just smirked and brushed it off. She nestled herself between Ron and Harry. Ron had been acting funny all day. He mumbled to Hermione and blushed whenever somebody mentioned her name. Hermione just smiled and ignored this. It'll be fun, she thought deviously, to make him jump a little. And with that thought, she leaned over to him and whispered into his ear, softly and raspily.  
  
"Ron?" Her mouth was 2 inches from his ear.  
  
"Ye-Yeah..?" he said shakily, trying to ignore her and concentrate on Dumbledore.  
  
"We're friends, right?" Her mouth was now an inch from his ear.  
  
"Why do you have to ask a silly question like that? Of course we are!" he said, a little too enthusiastically, and the brim of his ears turned scarlet.  
  
"Good, friend." said Hermione and gave his ear a little lick, before facing front and listening intently as if nothing had happened. She smirked silently to herself as she heard Ron's breathing turn ragged besides her. He was the shade of an overripe tomato.  
  
"Hermione, what exactly did you do to my brother?" asked Ginny, seeing the glazed look on Ron's face.  
  
"Nothing," she said innocently. "I just had a little Fun."  
  
Hermione vaguely heard Dumbledore's voice ring out through the Great Hall, "And the new Head Girl is...... Hermione Granger!" She flushed with pleasure and smiled as she walked up to the front and stood next to the Headmaster. "And it's my pleasure to introduce the new Head Boy....Draco Malfoy!" Hermione paled and her heart fell at those words, but she regained composire as Draco made his way up to stand by her. He smirked at her as he passed by and she growled.  
  
"Jackass," she mumbled under her breath.  
  
"Now, we have decided that this year, the two new Heads will have to perform one act of magic to show they're qualified for the job. And also, to discourage some of you more "outspoken" bunches to disobey. These will be the consequences if you break a rule.." said Dumbledore as he gestured towards Draco first. Draco pulled out his wand and conjured a steel cage, which seemed to have an eerie purple glow around it. Magic proof. Then, he conjured a remarkably similar clone of a dementer. The whole Hall shivered and drew back at the evil creature. He said mumbled a spell and forced the creature into the cage, where it lay prowling around, waiting. This seemed to be a sign that if you crossed Draco, well, you'd end up in the cage with it. The whole Hall gasped in awe as the cage vanished along with the evil creature within it. All the Slytherins clapped, along with a few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. The Gryfindors remained silent, waiting for their turn.  
  
"Ms. Granger," Hermione nodded on her cue. She took out her wand and conjured a book. "Morticlus Transfirim!" She voiced, and the book transfigured into a chicken, pink and plucked, ready to cook. Everybody was ready to clap, but no, that was not the end. "Wingarduim Leviosa!" She chanted and levitated the chicken into the air, leaving it hovering a few feet in front of her. Suddenly, Hermione's eyes glowed with fire. She took a deep breath and exhaled. A huge stream of fire of every color, blue, purple, orange, red, yellow. The whole Hall seemed to stand still, reflected in the fire. The smell of roasted fowl filled the air. When the smoke let up, a golden brown, perfectly roast chicken was visible, still hovering in the air. Hermione let out a satisfactory sigh, and hissed, showing a forked tongue like a snake's. She stood there smirking and waiting for a reaction.  
  
The whole Great Hall froze. They were all petrified with fear. Was she another basilisk? Nobody dared to move. Everybody was gaping at Hermione silently. Dumbledore swept to the front. "Now, don't panic everybody. Let's all remain calm. Let me explain. Now, Ms. Granger, being a muggle born witch, is different from a pure blooded witch or wizard. You see, all muggle born witches or wizard possess some kind of power. A side effect, shall we say. They each posses different ones. A power doesn't usually manifest itself this strongly until the person is older, so that they can handle it. All muggle born in this Hall right now possess some kind of power. Although, we've never had one express itself like this during Hogwarts ever before. Ms. Granger was born as a dragon animagus. But, it's not the same kind as you or as are used to. She didn't need a potion to transform into one. And, unlike you're average animagus; she has the power to transform any part of her at a time. She's not required to transform fully. That's why she could display that wonderful pyrotechnic for you all without turning into a full dragon. Not to worry, she is in full control of her powers. There is no danger. Now, all this talk has made me hungry, let's eat!" And with that, Dumbledore snapped his fingers and plates of steaming food appearing instantly at each table.  
  
This year however, everybody didn't dig in to the food like starving animals. No, they all watched as Hermione calmly made her was back to the Gryfindor table, sat down, and began to eat as if nothing had happened. There was low murmuring around all the houses as everyone nervously gulped down their food.  
  
"Hermione, is it true??" Harry asked, and the whole school seemed to scoot in to listen.  
  
"Yes, it is Harry. Along with that, there is another side effect." Hermione answered coolly.  
  
"And that is...?" Harry asked expectantly.  
  
"This." She turned around and her eyes glowed bright purple.  
  
"Wow! Hermione, weren't your eyes brown a second ago?" asked Neville, who was never all too bright. Hermione shook her head with disgust for a second and answered, "YES Neville. I have the ability to change my eye color. Although sometimes, they change on their own." she said mysteriously and went back to her conversation with Ginny.  
  
There was something different about Hermione. The way she moved, full of grace and poise. The things she said, how she talked. It all changed. She was more confident, composed. Her eyes seemed to glow mischievously as she walked down the corridors with her head held high. She no longer jumped to be the first to answer a question. She waited until everybody else had their chance, then she raised her hand slowly but surely. She never did more or less then anyone asked. She no longer worried about being late, she never was. She strode in at just the right time. She never fretted or fumbled. Never lost her cool. Even when Harry and Ron were up to something less then sane, she could talk them out of it. Everything that she said seemed so controlled, so correct. She seemed to have muscles and reflexes of liquid steel, and an even more nimble mind. There was something mysterious about her. Her grace, her sophistication. Harry had asked her why she changed so much. She told him that it was the dragon inside her. She was acquiring personality traits, and she loved them. There was a cockiness about her, the way her eyes glinted, the way she strode confidently, always sure of herself. Her movements had a lazy easiness. Yes, she made everything look easy. Her smirk full of mirth. The way her pencil flowed on paper and her words flowed out. It was matched only by one other person: Draco Malfoy. 


	2. just like old times

Hermione Granger strode calmly down the halls and corridors. Kids were whizzing by her, in a hurry to get to their next class. She was in no hurry. No, she was always punctual, nothing to worry about. She glided into Potions and took her spot right next to Harry.  
  
"You're late Granger. 10 points from Gryfindor." Said Snape in an acidic tone, not even glancing up. It was just as much of a habit to Snape to call her late, as it used to be for her to rush into class at the last minute, huffing and puffing under an oversized pile of books. He had not gotten used to the New Hermione yet. Hermione frowned. She was never late.  
  
"No, I still have 3, 2, 1.." She said just as the last grains of sand slipped out of her enchanted hourglass. Snape glared at her with disgust, rolling his eyes. He swept to the front of the classroom and started giving instructions in a voice that was as greasy and oily as his hair.  
  
"Now, pay attention, I will not repeat myself. We're going to make a Jestrium Alos potion. Who knows what that is?" he asked, looking confidently at the Slytherins. "And Granger, please do let those that actually haven't answered every single question I've ever asked have a chance." He remarked snidely.  
  
"My hand wasn't up, Professor." Answered Hermione, in a controlled voice. Snape looked up with surprise, but quickly hid it and went back to interrogating the rest of the class. There was no apology, as none was expected.  
  
"No one knows what a Jestrium Alos potion is? Time to wake up, it's not summer anymore. I will not hold your hands in this class. Get out your books and look!" he called out sharply. Hermione raised her hand with a placid look on her face as everybody scrambled to open their books.  
  
"What is it, Granger? I you didn't seem to have known the answer when I called on you last. No doubt you were cheating" Snape spit at her.  
  
"No sir, you didn't call on me, I wasn't asking to be called on. I do know the answer. Jestrium Alos is a potion that will give a person the ability to communicate with small creatures" she said. An icy scowl darkened Snape's features.  
  
"Well, that took you long enough to clear up for us, Granger. I guess you weren't buried in your books ALL summer. Maybe that brain of yours is getting rusty." He said cruelly. All of the Slytherins laughed in high voices. The Gryfindors all felt the heat rising to their cheeks in anger, waiting for Hermione to remark. She, however, stayed calm, her expression didn't change.  
  
"Well, at least I did study; I see however that your famed Slytherins didn't have anything to say. Maybe it's not me, Professor." Snape was fuming!  
  
"Ten points from Gryfindor for insolence!" he snapped. His face contorted itself into a cruel smile. "And.. Just for that remark, I will be picking the partners for this next project." Loud groans were heard from both sides of the room. The Slytherins all glared venomously at Hermione, but she didn't seem to notice.  
  
"You will all be paired up, and assigned to make this potion over the next two months. You will have to write a research paper, 9 parchments long, and an essay on the results and what you've learned, 14 parchments long." The entire class groaned even louder. "Potter...Goyle; Weasley...Parkison; Longbottem...Crabbe; Granger.Malfoy." Hermione's face fell 6 feet. TWO MONTHS?? Stuck with that arrogant bastard, MALFOY???? Argh, how am I going to survive?? "Oh yes and Granger, Draco? Dumbledore wants to see you in his office after class. Go straight there, no side trailing."  
  
The entire class walked out with heavy hearts. "Hey, good look Hermione." Said Harry, placing a comforting hand around her shoulders. "YEAH! I can't believe Snape stuck you with that git Malfoy!" yelled Ron.  
  
"Well, I can't believe he stuck me with the mudblood either," came a drawl from behind the trio. They whirled around and saw Malfoy standing there with his cronies: Crabbe and Goyle. "Well, if it isn't Granger and her two boyfriends? How long has it been since your last fuck, 1, 2 hours?" he asked, smirking cruelly. "Why you son of a bitch!" Ron yelled, lunging at Draco. Harry had to hold him back, as Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, maybe we could all double date sometime. My 2 boyfriends, and yours." She replied, gesturing at Crabbe and Goyle. "Or do you have more important ass fucks to contemplate?" Draco turned a light shade of pink. "No one, EVER insults a Malfoy like that and gets away with it. Watch your back, mudblood." He growled, turning around and stalking angrily down the hall, with Crabbe and Goyle on his heels like over grown puppies. "That was great Hermione. That stuck up bastard deserved that. But I'm worried. If he says anything to you, tell us and we'll break his jaw, ok?" asked Harry in concern. "Don't worry guys, I can take care of myself. I've got big plans for Draco Malfoy." She said, mysteriously and headed for Dumbledore's office. 


	3. This could be the beginning of something

A/N: IT WILL NOT FORMAT FOR SOME REASON! No matter what! Please don't think that I am just stupid, I can't get it to format no matter what I do, sorry for the inconvenience.  
  
  
  
Hermione sauntered down the hall to Dumbledore's office. Draco was only a few feet behind her. If she perked her ears just slightly, she could here him breathing {remember, she has enhanced senses now}. He hadn't spoken one word to her since their little "encounter" earlier. They got to the stone gargoyle in front of Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Sweet tooth," Hermione uttered the password, and the gargoyle jumped aside.  
  
"Ahh, Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, come in!" They heard Dumbledore say. He was sitting at his desk with Fawkes perched on his shoulder, staring at them from behind his half moon spectacles. They sat down in two plush green chairs facing their headmaster.  
  
"Now, on to the business at hand! It seems that you two have not yet moved into your new dormitories." He exclaimed.  
  
"What new dormitories?" asked Hermione suspiciously.  
  
"Well," replied Dumbledore with a coy smile, "Each Head Boy and Girl are given their own private quarters which they share. You two will live together for the remainder of the year." Hermione and Draco were horrorstruck. A whole year with that know-it-all Gryfindor mudblood bitch??! Isn't working with her in potions enough?! My father will hear about this! All the color drained from Hermione's face. What would Ron and Harry think?  
  
"Now, if you would follow Professor McGonnagal, she will lead you to your new living area. All your things have already been transported there." Dumbledore informed them, gesturing to the door where McGonnagal stood waiting. Hermione's eyes flashed red as she got up and followed the professor out the door, with Draco trailing behind her.  
  
They walked in side by side in silence as they were lead up several long corridors before arriving in front of a peculiar portrait. There seemed to be a man standing milking a PIG??! And when the man turned to the side, you saw that he was not a man, but indeed a female. Or at least, half of him was.  
  
"Now, what do you want your new password to be?" Professor McGonnagal asked the two students who were still shaking with disbelief.  
  
"Prison" replied Hermione briskly.  
  
"Is that alright with you, Mr. Malfoy?" Professor McGonnagal frowned.  
  
Draco shrugged and mumbled something incoherent. "Whatever."  
  
"Alright then, Prison it is." And with that, the portrait swung open and McGonnagal disappeared out of sight, leaving the two enemies alone. They scrambled through the portrait and Hermione gasped at what she saw. A great common room lay before her eyes. There was a roaring fire crackled in the granite fire place. The room was decorated with various pictures and skins. Above the mantle of the fireplace was a lion interlaced with a snake. Gryfindor and Slytherin, together. There were various overstuffed arm chairs and couches, mahogany tables and chair. The windows were charmed to look frosted in all weather. There were two doors on either side of the room. One was green and had a silver "D" on it, and the other was red with a gold "H" on it. Hermione went to see her room and Draco went to look at his.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened as she took in her new surroundings. It was a beautiful contemporary style room. Painted blue with various metallic furniture and enormous windows. The bed had a scarlet and gold Gryfindor quilt marked with the emblem of the courageous lion that was the mascot for all Gryfindors. She noticed there was another door besides the one leading into her spacious closet. Her opened the door and saw an elegant bathroom decorated with marble and tile. A giant bathtub and shower was already stocked with various care products and there hung two dry towels on the rack, a green one and a red one. Hermione was still taking everything in when Draco strolled into the bathroom. He smirked at her.  
  
"This is a little too rich for a mudblood like you? I expect you've never even seen fine trimmings like this. No, I doubt they let you into stores such as that." He said coldly leaning against the door. Hermione looked at him with hatred and fury.  
  
"But of course Malfoy," she spat. "I except you haven't been in one either. If they don't let such 'foul' creatures as myself in, then there's no chance they'll let a Death Eater like you in." Draco's pale cheeks flushed red. He moved in a flash across the room and pinned Hermione up against the wall with his arms, body blocking her escape. Hermione didn't seem scared in the least.  
  
"How dare you say that you little bitch??!" he hissed in her ear. "I am NOT a Death Eater; I will never be a pawn of somebody else, especially somebody as lowly as Voldemort!" Hermione looked up at him with surprise clouding her features. Draco picked up a lock of her hair and twirled it in his fingers. "Too bad you are a mudblood; otherwise I might consider giving you the honor of fucking you." He whispered dangerously close to her ear. She could feel his hot breath on her neck.  
  
"Spare me, I would probably get AIDS. You're not worth my time Malfoy!" she said roughly pushing him away. Draco glared at her venomously and roughly grabbed her arm.  
  
"Nobody walks away from a Malfoy! You are just a mudblood whore! And might I say you have lived up to the name! Filth!" he spit at her. Hermione looked at her arm where he had grabbed her.  
  
"I am nobody's whore." She said in a low growl. "Don't ever touch me again!" She turned to walk away. Just as her hand reached the door knob, she paused.  
  
"Oh, and one more thing," she turned and faced him. He watched as her eyes turned stormy gray and her hair transformed platinum blonde. Now, Hermione stood a female version of Draco. "I can live up to my name and expectations, and it seems I have already lived up to your name, DRACO, you're not a dragon, you're a snake." And with that she twirled around and walked into her own room leaving Draco stunned and angry. 


	4. life is bittersweet

Her eyelids fluttered and opened, absorbing the rays of golden sunlight that streamed through her window. Ahh, sun, delicious sun. How she loved bathing in the soft sunlight. She enjoyed it almost as much as moonlight, which was as pale as her skin. She stretched her limbs in a catlike fashion, yawned, got up and walked to the bathroom.  
  
It was a glorious Saturday morning, they kind that was described only in fairy tales. Sun shining, birds singing, the enchanting aroma of flowers hung heavily in the air. The whole castle was bathed in the kind of fragrance that you could most often find bottled up in a glass perfume jar. It was a rare morning, what a great day to be alive. She smiled to herself, as she showered. She was always an early riser and heard no stirring from the room next door. The hot water cascaded in waterfalls down her smooth body. She loved the sensation of being in the water, so calm, so free. It was almost as good as flying. She stared at the door next to hers, and smirked in remembrance of her little encounter with the Slytherin slime. Although, who ever said he was bad looking slime? The way that ass moved.. She smiled secretly to herself for thinking such thoughts.  
  
Hermione stepped out of the shower feeling clean and rosy pink. She combed her sleek thick hair and brushed her teeth. She put on a pair of comfy form fitting jeans and a vintage T shirt. She glossed her lips and put mascara on her lashes, but she knew it was just for show. She never needed any of it; she would be stunning without it. Hermione strolled down the halls almost aimlessly, except she always knew where she was going. She got the portrait of the fat lady  
  
"Password?"  
  
"Chicken scratch." The portrait swung open and Hermione stepped into the familiar Gryfindor common room. She looked around and saw that everybody was still asleep. Her eyes scanned the room expertly. Wait, not everybody. She was pleased to see Harry Potter sitting with his back to her, absorbed in a book. She chuckled at the thought and walked over to where the young man was sitting.  
  
"Hello, Harry. Lovely day for a walk isn't it?" she said in a calm tone. The startled Harry jumped at the sound of her voice. He turned around and relaxed, Hermione saw his shoulders slump a little at the sight of her.  
  
"Disappointed it was me and not somebody else?" she asked coyly, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"No, of course not Hermione. You just scared me, that's all." Harry replied shakily.  
  
"Hmm, you're reading, what's wrong with this picture?" Hermione asked, her eyes twinkling with merriment.  
  
"'Mione!" Harry yelped.  
  
"Shh! Not so loud, you'll wake the whole castle!" Hermione laughed. "But really, what are you reading?" Harry blushed a little at his outburst.  
  
"I found a great Quidditch book at the library and I can't put it down." He answered, showing her the old leather bound book clutched in his hands. Hermione sat down beside him.  
  
"Harry, everyone's asleep! Let's get an early start and go to Hogsmeade!" Her face changed into an excited grin. Harry glanced at her with a smile to match her own.  
  
"That's a great idea 'Mione! Should we wake Ron up?" he asked.  
  
"No, let him sleep. Let's go alone; it'll be quieter that way." She said with a laugh. Harry's smile broadened as he set the book down.  
  
"Race you!" Hermione dashed out the door. Their laughter rang through the halls.  
  
They strolled merrily through the secret passage to Hogsmeade. They brought along the invisibility cloak just in case they were breaking an unnecessary rules. They stopped breathlessly at the deserted streets of Hogsmeade. The shops were just opening. Delicious smells of freshly baked pumpkin pasties filled their nostrils. Hermione's stomach growled. She just realized how hungry she was.  
  
"Come on! Let's get something to eat!" she exclaimed, and grabbed Harry's hand. They ran to the nearest bakery. It was warm and cozy inside. The bakery itself was run by an old witch with as many creases and wrinkles as the soft dough she was now kneaded in her hands. Hermione went up to the counter as her stomach ferociously growled for a second time. They ordered fresh sticky cinnamon buns and went to sit at a lone booth in which they were squashed together tightly enough so that if Harry leaned over just the slightest bit, his nose would conclide with Hermione's. Hermione wolfed down her bun in an animalistic fashion, but still managed to do it with grace. Harry stared at her in wonder. She turned to face him.  
  
"What? Is something wrong Harry?" she asked him  
  
"You've got a bit of frosting right-"Harry leaned in and softly kissed Hermione. He could taste the sugar on her tongue, she was almost bittersweet and he was disappointed when she quickly pulled away. Hermione ran her fingers over her lips as if wondering if that had really happened or not. She turned to Harry who was looking at her with a glazed expression. His eyes were warm, but Hermione's shocked expression was mixed with, what was it? Anger??  
  
"Harry! What was that for??!" she yelped in surprise. Hermione had lost her cool for a brief second.  
  
"A kiss, I thought you would know what it was Hermione." He smirked at her. She was still reeling.  
  
"Yes, I know that, but WHY??!" she asked, bewildered. Harry's expression changed to one of hurt. "Look, Harry, I'm sorry to be so abrupt. I don't want to hurt your feelings, but, I'm just not interested in you that way. You're like a brother to me. I love you Harry, but not in that way. I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong idea." She said softly. Harry let out a deep sigh and she could see pain reflected in his eyes.  
  
"It's ok, Hermione. I shouldn't have done that, it was out of line. I'm sorry." He said, his voice hardly above a whisper. Hermione pulled him into a tight embrace and when she pulled away, saw a small trickle of a tear streaming down his cheek. She quickly whipped it away with her thumb smiled at him. Harry smiled back. This was his friend, and nothing more, and he would have to live with that. They ate the rest of their meal in stinging silence. 


	5. surprise

He was watching her again. His eyes darted to every movement of her delicate hands, the way she swayed her hips. It had been a week since their encounter, the moment when he had spilled his heart to her. It had hurt, it still hurt. His hands moved to brush the messy jet black hair out of his face. She smiled a dazzling smile as she floated down the hallway as always, and his heart skipped a beat. He shook his head, as if to shake out such thoughts. No, she's made her choice; you're a fool to pursue this dead end. He seemed to struggle mentally with himself.  
  
It didn't help that she was constantly in the company of another. His eyes darkened as he saw the flaming red hair of his best friend. Although now, it seemed almost like they were enemies as well as friends. He knew how the boy, who was now laughing too, felt about her. Her, the girl he loved, the girl who had turned him down. His eyes darkened as he watched his friend pass her by, his cheeks turned a light pink as his arm brushed hers. Yes, Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, was jealous, jealous of his best friend, and was now seething in his own anger.  
  
Her, there she was again, laughing in the company of the Weasel. He scowled. But where was Wonder Boy? He spotted him, sitting at the Gryfindor table, alone. Ha, the great Harry Potter was as green with envy as his pitiful eyes showed. His steel gray eyes fixed their gaze once more on the raven beauty that was now entering the Great Hall. Draco felt disgust as he saw her laughing with a gaggle of her friends. He didn't know why he was feeling this way. He felt a stirring from somewhere within him, but he shook it off and remarked it as nothing. Stupid mudblood, there she goes again. Argh, why do I always find myself staring at her??! He was mentally frustrated as he redirected his gaze to anything but the girl who was now taking her place between her two friends. There sat the golden trio. He couldn't help but smirk as he sipped from his goblet.  
  
He brushed off the pug faced girl that was hanging on his arm, telling him some airhead story involving her and a new dress. True, she had managed to sleep with almost everybody at Hogwarts, but the one person she could never have was him whom she was now clinging to as if hanging on for dear life. Contrary to popular belief, Draco didn't go for such whores as the one now sitting next to him. He pushed her away as he got up and walked out of the hall in the direction of the room he shared with Hermione.  
  
He got to the peculiar portrait that hung above the entrance to his quarters. The man, or the side of the man, was now sleeping so the female answered.  
  
"Password?" she asked in a disdained voice.  
  
"Prison" he muttered lightly and the portrait swung open. His cloak fluttered as he walked swiftly into the common room that they shared. He was surprised to find her curled up on the couch, reading. But he quickly hid his surprise and cursed under his breath. How did she get here before me?? He wondered. Oh well, it mattered not, he shrugged. She looked up and for a moment they locked eyes. He found himself swimming in her chocolate brown eyes. He quickly snapped back into reality and his jaw hardened once more. His eyes turned cold again and he sneered at her.  
  
"Well, well, what a surprise, the mudblood Reading! Oh wow, how amazing. Isn't your head big enough already?"  
  
She didn't reply but seemed absorbed in her book. Draco bristled. He was not used to being brushed off. He grabbed her arm.  
  
"You will look at me when I'm talking to you." He hissed and spat venomously at her. Their eyes locked once more, and Draco again found himself feeling strange. It was like a fog had settled over his mind. He breathed in her scent. She smelled fresh and clean like citrus. Suddenly, he did something completely out of character.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened in surprise as she felt soft lips pressed against her own. It took a second for her brain to register that he was kissing her. His tongue darted out in search of her own, caressing it, tasting every crevice of her mouth. She was almost enjoying it. Almost with regret she realized what was happening.  
  
A great howl was heard from the room of the Head Boy and Girl. Draco stood a few feet in front of Hermione, a trickle of blood dripping down his chin. Hermione looked up at him and he was horrified to see glistening fangs protruding from her mouth. She had bit his tongue! The taste of blood filled his mouth. His eyes were smoldering with anger, mirroring her own which were dancing lividly. She turned and spit his blood out of her mouth.  
  
"What the hell was that?" she roared at him. Draco found himself stunned, he sputtered when he failed to come up with an explanation. Suddenly his eyes danced with merriment.  
  
"That was a kiss. I would've thought you of all people would've known Granger. I'm sure they have books on the subject" He smirked despite the blood that was now pooling in his mouth. He turned to the side and spit as well.  
  
"What's the matter Malfoy?" she glared at him. "Can't handle yourself? You strut around pretending to be so great because you're pureblood. Well what does that really mean Malfoy?? Now that you've tasted your own blood, tell me, tell me what's so great about it? Huh??! You make fun of me and every muggle born at this school, and for what??" Draco paled as he saw her raise a clawed hand and make a small slash in her own arm. He could see the blood starting to rise. She brought her mouth up to her freshly opened wound and lapped up the blood. Draco could see a small drip at the corner of her mouth.  
  
"Look Malfoy! It's the same! We both bleed the same blood! You aren't any better then anybody else. Your blood is just as bitter, just as red as the rest of ours." Draco was taken aback at this sudden declaration. He just stood there, immobile, looked at the pool of blood that now carpeted their room. He thought about it. All night, he thought about it. He couldn't get Hermione's voice out of his mind. He tossed and turned in his bed, thinking about what she'd said. I'll get you for this mudblood, if it's the last thing I do, you'll pay. Those were his last thoughts as he drifted off into a dreamless slumber, the taste of metallic blood still in his mouth. 


	6. Side effects

Hermione's breath quickened for no apparent reason as she entered the room of the potions master. Most people were already there. Her heart plunged to her stomach as she realized the reason for her out of character nervousness. There he was her arch enemy, with whom she'd not spoken since last night. She felt a bit fluttery as she remembered the way he'd caressed his lips with her own. It was sweet and soft, everything that Draco wasn't. She brushed off her thoughts and entered the room with a cold aura.  
  
Draco didn't even have to turn around to notice that she was here. Her, the one who was responsible for his terrible embarrassment and pain. Even he didn't know why he'd suddenly done something so out of character. Maybe he was ill or something, but whatever the reason was, it was inexcusable and he couldn't forget about it. Maybe he didn't want to forget. Kissing Hermione was unlike anything he'd ever felt before. Something stirred from deep inside him and he suddenly felt warm and dizzy. He had enjoyed that feeling. Shit! Draco silently cursed at himself for being such a prat. He couldn't think that about that ugly mudblood. He smirked as he looked over the body of the girl who was now sitting next to his worst enemy. His eyes wandered over every delicious curve and bulge like a journey. Well, maybe not THAT ugly.  
  
The whole class quieted down their soft murmurs until they faded out like wisps of smoke. Snape swept into the room like a silent black mist creeping over a sunny day. Double potions was bad enough, why couldn't Snape just poison himself or something?  
  
"Hurry up, we don't' have any time to waste. Get into your partners and begin working on your potions! Hurry up you lazy brats!" Snape ordered as the class scrambled to get into their seats. Draco sauntered over to Hermione and smirked in a twisted fashion.  
  
"Well, get started, mudblood! You heard the professor, no time to waste!" he sat down and began chopping up some gardenia extract. Hermione growled but kept silent, heating their cauldron and smashing the pixie dust.  
  
About twenty minutes later, all seemed quiet. It was an eerie silence, broken occasionally by the sound of a fizzling cauldron. Suddenly havoc erupted as Snape rushed over and disassembled a large crowd of people which were now gathering around Draco and Hermione's table. An ear piercing roar was heard and the crowd jumped back, Snape included. Hermione was in the middle, snapping and scratching at anything that came close to her with sharp fangs and claws. Harry and Ron tried to get near her but were rebuffed with a large scratch down both their backs. Only Draco seemed to be immune to her fearsome rage. Snape quickly pulled out his wand and muttered a spell, but it didn't seem to be enough. Hermione's eyes glowed with rage. Suddenly, she fell to the ground, unconscious. Draco stepped out from behind her, having knocked her out with a large book.  
  
Harry and Ron rushed to Hermione's side while a Gryfindor ran to fetch the Headmaster.  
  
Dumbledore arrived with madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonnagal. They were at Hermione's side in a flash while the rest of the students crowded around them.  
  
"What happened to her, Professor?? Is she going to be ok???" asked Harry frantically.  
  
"Yes Harry, she's going to be fine. However, this is a most unusual happening. It seems that somebody spilled the Animalus Librius {A/N: I changed the name of the potion because my friend wouldn't stop bitching about it. (} potion onto Ms. Granger. But there's a catch. You see, the potion was made incorrectly, and actually became an Aggitas Maximus potion which is designed to wake up large creatures from hibernation by stimulating their aggressive sides. It seems that since the Aggitas Maximus potion was also wrongly concocted, it had a different effect. Since Ms. Granger is a dragon animagus, it awoke the aggressive dangerous side of her animal self. It seems that since Mr. Malfoy was present while the serum was deposited onto Ms. Granger, she will not attack him. However if anyone or anything else living gets within 10 yards of her, she'll attack it." Explained the Professor.  
  
"So what does that mean? That git Malfoy spilled the potion on her! It's obvious!" Harry spit out in rage.  
  
"Calm down Mr. Potter. The potion should wear off in 8 weeks. Until then, I suppose Mr. Malfoy will just have to be quarantined with Ms. Granger until it does wear off. He'll have to get her homework and food, and of course no visitors will be allowed." Dumbledore smiled mysteriously from behind his half moon spectacles. Draco paled and his eyes widened in horror. He had meant to play a trick on the little mudblood, to get her back. Now he'd have to live with her ALONE for 8 weeks! This was going to be fucking hell!  
  
"No Professor! This can't be! I mean, isn't there something else that you could do??!" pleaded Harry.  
  
"I'm afraid this is our only option right now." Said Dumbledore. "I will take Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy to their rooms and then, we shall bolt the doors."  
  
Dumbledore led Draco, with Hermione in his arms, back to their room.  
  
"Oh and I should tell you Mr. Malfoy, Hermione needs to be taken out to fly twice a week or she gets quite agitated. And when she wakes up, she'll have no knowledge of any of this, so you'll have to inform her, alright?" asked Dumbledore. Draco nodded solemnly and set Hermione down on the couch. He watched Dumbledore leave and close the portrait off behind him. Draco sat down in a nearby armchair and waited for Hermione to wake up. *Great, this is going to be a living fucking hell. Alone with that stupid mudblood bitch. Fuck!*  
  
Hermione woke up and groaned. Her head was pounded. She opened her eyes and saw a figure standing over her. She drew back in surprise when she saw that it was none other then Draco Malfoy.  
  
"What the fuck?? Where am I?? What the bloody hell?? Malfoy???" Hermione streamed out profanity like a fountain.  
  
"Sit down mudblood. It's a long story." Draco sighed and explained the whole thing to her. Hermione sat silent through the whole thing.  
  
"You fucking bastard! It's your fault that we're stuck here for EIGHT FUCKING WEEKS!! I can't believe you!" Hermione screamed at him when he was done.  
  
"MY fault??! It's not MY fault! I had to get you back! Do you have any idea how much it fucking hurt when you bit me you stupid bitch??!" Draco towered over Hermione.  
  
"Well you fucking deserved it, you jackass!" Hermione raged without intimidation. Just then there was a tapping at the window. Hermione and Draco whirled around and saw an owl flying through the open window. Hermione's eyes turned blood red and glistening fangs curled from her mouth.  
  
"Oh shit..." Draco whispered. 


	7. awakening

It all came in a flash. Time seemed to be frozen for a few moments. The grains of sand slipped through the hourglass almost in slow motion. The owl, which was covered in familiar snow white feathers, screeched and tried to fly out the window. Unfortunately, the window had blown shut with a sudden chill and gust of wind. Hermione snapped and roared at the small feathered creature. Hedwig was frantically flying around the room, just inches out of Hermione's slashing claws. Draco dashed to get his wand, but he found that he wasn't quick enough. He'd have to use his bare hands.  
  
How the fuck are you supposed to go head to head with an angry dragon, without magical help as well?! Draco decided to go another way. There was a flash of platinum and a screech. Feathers were strewn all over the room. Hermione had calmed down and was breathing hard. Suddenly, her body gave up and fainted with exhaustion. Draco just barely managed to catch her before her head hit the edge of a very sharp mahogany table. There was a slight breeze from the open window. A letter lay at Draco's feet.  
  
Swift movements were heard in the halls. Draco swept through the corridors of Hogwarts quickly and stealthily. He needed to see Dumbledore. The stone gargoyle seemed to tremble as it let the young man in, whose face was now as grave and stony as it was livid with anger and a quick flash of fear. He had carried Hermione to her room but forgot that there was a password required. Draco, of course, didn't' know the password, although he tried various things such as Gryfindor, Hogwarts: A History, bookworm, and Slytherin Slime. None worked so finally he just gave up. A young brunette was now curled up fast asleep on the silk sheets of the Slytherin Prince.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore!" Draco roared, despite the great wizard that was now sitting before him, adjusting his glasses from the bridge of his nose.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore smiled and his eyes twinkled.  
  
"Didn't you tell the students that they couldn't send letters to myself and Granger??!" Draco asked in an angry tone.  
  
"Of course, each student was informed of the situation. Why do you ask?" Dumbledore wondered.  
  
"Potter just sent a letter to our room! Granger went insane! She nearly killed us both, and then she passed out!" Draco replied with indignation. Dumbledore's eyes darkened.  
  
"Thank you for informing me of this Mr. Malfoy. I shall see that the situation is rectified as soon as possible. I shall have a talk with Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. Yes, and I think an announcement at dinner should be in order tonight. That is all; you can go now Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore ushered Draco out the door. Hermione's eyelids fluttered open. This was the second time this week in which she'd passed out. It was getting a bit old. She jolted up and soaked in her surroundings. Black silk sheets, expensive furniture, silver snakes everywhere. Holy shit! This was Draco's room! Hermione panicked and jumped out of the bed. Too bad her head still hurt. She fell on the floor and hit her head roughly on the edge of the bed.  
  
Draco found Hermione sprawled on the floor of his room; a small trickle of blood was making its way down her forehead. He immediately got his wand and uttered a spell. Hermione opened her eyes and groaned.  
  
"Fuck, I hate this! Why does this keep happening! Why the bloody hell am I in your room Malfoy??" Hermione asked with slight rage. Her upper lip trembled with anger and annoyance. Draco chuckled a bit but then his face returned once more to its hard exterior.  
  
"God Granger, you have to clean up that mouth of yours." Hermione scowled at this last comment. "Potter, being the dense asshole that he is, sent you an owl. You went berserk. I swear Granger; you attacked the animal and me as well as if you had rabies. I wouldn't be surprised if you did." He smirked. Hermione snapped at him and he quickly shut up.  
  
"Is Hedwig alright??" She inquired with concern.  
  
"If you're referring to that mangy flying rat of Potter's, it's fine. Just a few feathers loose. Although, if I hadn't have opened that window, you would've eaten Potter's beloved pet for sure. Maybe I should've left it closed for a few moments longer." Draco said cruelly. Hermione's face whitened at the thought of eating her best friend's house pet.  
  
"Dumbledore said to take you out for a flight twice a week." Draco said when he noticed Hermione fidgeting and looking longingly at the window.  
  
"Yeah I need to stretch my wings." Hermione said and jumped on the window sill.  
  
"Wait, slow down Granger! Let me get my broom." Draco summoned his thunderbird 1200 and gracefully mounted it.  
  
"Oh fuck Granger! What are you doing????!" He screamed as he saw Hermione jump off the ledge of the open window. He darted out and dived down as fast as he could, racing against gravity, but he was not fast enough. Hermione hit the ground at an enormous speed. But to his surprise (and maybe delight.), Hermione landed crouched on the ground, got up, dusted herself off, and waited expectantly for Draco to land as if nothing had happened.  
  
"What the fuck???!" Draco asked in bewilderment. Hermione shrugged and smirked.  
  
"I AM a dragon, remember?" she replied coolly.  
  
"Shit Granger! You disappointed me. I thought we were finally going to be rid of you forever." Draco sneered. Hermione just shrugged off that last comment and warned Draco to stand back. Draco watched in wonder as wings sprouted from Hermione's shoulder blades. Her body lengthened and a tail sprouted from her body. Her face grew and turned into a snout. Scales emerged from her milky white skin and she seemed to take on an iridescent glow. Claws and fangs were the last things to protrude from her new form. Draco stood in awe as there before him was a magnificent creature which shimmered and growled with impatience as if beckoning him to get up into the air. (Similar to this dragon: http://kewlplaces.net/Beasts/Opaleye.htm).  
  
There was a great gust of wind and flapping of golden wings, and Hermione lifted off the ground. She took off with great speed and Draco struggled to keep up. She seemed so at home in the night sky. They flew all night in silence. When it was finally time to go back, Hermione landed softly on the ground and Draco saw her transforming back into the witch known as Hermione Granger. When the last of her wings shriveled up into her skin, Draco glanced once again at Hermione. Her skin still glowed as if it had soaked up the rays of the moon. There she stood before him, pure and wild.  
  
They flew back to the dorm, Hermione riding on Draco's broom, arms wrapped tightly around his waist. It was a silent trip. Thoughts ran through both of their heads as they cut through the night sky. Hermione caught a whiff of Draco's cologne. It smelled spicy and sweet. She breathed in and clutched tighter to the boy in front.  
  
They landed softly on the open window sill. It was still early considering they had no classes to attend anyway. Hermione settled down on the couch with a thick book. The fire crackled and spit at her, but still she sat, lost in her own fictional world. Draco stood at his doorway, watched the petite girl who now lay on the couch, fast asleep. He couldn't get his eyes off her and he didn't know why. *Why the hell am I feeling like this?? She's just a stupid mudblood. The air must've gotten to me. I hate her, I hate her, I hate her, right?* Draco struggled with his own thoughts as the fire dimmed and the last embers faded out. 


	8. Fall out

Hermione's eyelids fluttered. She was grateful that they were there to hide her eyes from the bright sunlight that poured thickly into the room. She sat straight up and yawned. She found herself in the common room of the Head Boy and Girl. Strange, she couldn't remember what had conspired the night before. No matter, she told herself, it was just a morning daze. She would remember soon enough. Her eyes, still bleary with sleep, widened as she saw that she was covered in a familiar green blanket. *Draco* She thought to herself. A small smile played upon her lips. She would have to thank him, but first, a shower was definitely in order.  
  
Hermione stepped out of the shower. Water cascaded in droplets down her steaming form. She sighed with content and proceeded to her room, but ran into a very startled and very sleepy Slytherin Prince. The two bumped bodies and fell to the floor. Hermione's towel flew off and she was left very nude and completely embarrassed. Draco stared at her naked form but it only lasted for a second because almost immediately, Hermione's body was covered with silvery gold scales. She was quite red and flushed. She stood up and Draco had no choice but to look her over involuntarily because the scales fit her as a second skin. His eyes trailed over every aspect of her body before he realized what he was doing. His eyes filled with amusement but his mouth twisted into a familiar scowl.  
  
"Watch where you're going mudblood! If I didn't know better, I would think you wanted me to see you in the buff." He smirked. "Although I must say, the view was exquisite. Who would've known you had THAT nice of a body Granger? I mean, I knew you were beautiful, but I didn't know you were amazing." he blushed and trailed off, realizing that he had been rambling about Hermione's beauty. He didn't know what had come over him. Hermione almost laughed at this compliment, coming from Draco.  
  
"Well Malfoy, that sounded unbelievingly like a compliment. I suppose I heard wrong." She grinned from ear to ear like a Cheshire cat. "Thank you Malfoy, it's nice to know that you've been checking me out." She stood up and offered her hand to Draco, but he swatted it away and got up on his own. She just ignored that and proceeded to walk away. Then it dawned on her that this is a great opportunity to thank him for not letting her freeze last night.  
  
"Oh by the way Malfoy," she turned around. Draco stopped in his tracks to face her. "Thank you for giving me your blanket last night." She said with a smile.  
  
"What?? I did no such thing! I wouldn't let your filthy hands touch my possessions!" he panicked, trying to cover up the nature of his good deed. "I just thought that it would be hard to explain if the Head Girl wound up dead in the morning." He stammered.  
  
Hermione grinned. "Sureeeee, whatever you say Draco." She walked away. *Did she just call me Draco? * He shook his head and walked into the bathroom. He couldn't get Hermione's glistening figure out of his mind. He had meant what he said, she was beautiful, more so than he had ever imagined, and he didn't even realize it. That is, until now.  
  
Draco sauntered into their common room with his completely sexy yet completely arrogant swagger. He found Hermione sitting in an oversized armchair that seemed to almost swallow her, scribbling furiously on a parchment. He came up behind her and muttered his greeting to her in an almost breathy whisper.  
  
"Hello Granger." Hermione felt a warm breath on the back of her neck. The hairs on her spine prickled up. She breathed in a familiar scent. There was that soapy spicy sweet aroma again. She whirled around and in the process, spilled the ink she had been using all over her robes.  
  
"Bloody hell!" she cursed under her breath. Draco chuckled and took this as a perfect opportunity to insult her as a way of redeeming himself for spilling about her awesome beauty. *Awesome beauty! Hell! What am I saying, this is Granger I'm talking about here. A mudblood!* Draco had been struggling mentally for quite a while now. He didn't realize that Hermione was just staring at him with her now forest green eyes. Draco shuddered. She reminded him of Potter.  
  
"Too bad that wasn't the acidic ink." He spat. "It would probably do you good to be missing half a leg. Actually it would do us all good, maybe you'd fall in the dark forest and some creature would take this as a chance to rip you limb from limb. Then the world would finally be rid of one more mudblood. The mudblood whore queen! On second thought, I don't think any creature of the forest would lay their paws on something so.. dirty." he cruelly hissed the last part. Then Draco made the mistake of looking up once more.  
  
Hermione stared at him, mouth agape, a bit distraught at his sudden outburst of pure hatred. Yes, that's what it was, hatred, plain and simple. She had an intense look of pain in her eyes, but it was quickly replaced by the venomous look and she hoped mirrored Draco's as he gazed sardonically at her.  
  
"Damn you Draco Malfoy. Damn you for making me think that you might be human after all. You're just a cold, slimy git who can't do anything out of the kindness of his heart." She said coldly, voice full of hurt and pain. "You don't have a heart." She said, looking him square in his icy storm gray eyes. For the first time in his life, Draco felt regret. He regretted saying something so cruel and terrible to Hermione. And there was something else; another emotion. She had hit a nerve with her comment. He flinched visibly and then pushed her roughly away.  
  
Hermione stumbled to the ground and quickly snapped up.  
  
"Don't you dare touch me like that ever again, Malfoy." She said in a dangerously low tone. Draco turned around to face her.  
  
"Don't ever tell me what to do mudblood! I am Malfoy! I do as I please! And come to think of it, you're not worth my time! You're not worth anything, Granger, so just leave me the fuck alone and go screw the other bloody Gryfindors because that's all you're good for!" He said in a rage and then hastily swept into his room. Hermione laughed insanely under her breath. Didn't he realize that she couldn't leave? Neither of them could leave. Yes she was stuck with Draco Malfoy for 8 weeks. Well, Draco Malfoy could take his attitude and shove it up his arse! *We'll see who cracks first, Malfoy. And it sure as hell won't be me.* 


End file.
